


how big a mistake

by leoandsnake



Category: E.R., ER
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Drunkeness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, established former relationship, rebuffed advances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoandsnake/pseuds/leoandsnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after S02E15. Drunk Doug comes to Mark's apartment seeking solace and they end up in yet another power struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how big a mistake

Doug is on Mark’s doorstep. How he ended up there is at least partially a mystery. He left the Dupree after thoroughly walloping his father at foosball and being filled full of Maker’s Mark - his feet walked him to the El and instead of getting him on a train that would end up at his apartment, his traitorous feet took him to one that would end up at Mark’s.

And then they walked him very deliberately to his door.

He pounds on said door.

Mark appears, bleary-eyed, and pulls him in. “What the hell are you doing?” he whispers. Doug leans into him, grabbing onto him. Mark guides him to the couch.

“I have neighbors,” Mark says waspishly.

“If you were still living at my apartment I wouldn’t have to knock,” Doug says. “Sit down with me.”

“I was about to go to bed. You missed Conni’s baby shower, you know.”

“I was catching up with Ray.”

“Ohhh,” Mark says. “This whole time? Doug…”

“Don’t give me the _ohhh Doug_ …” he slurs. “It wasn’t as bad as you’re thinking... actually it was fine. A little _too_ fine.”

Mark has sat down next to him with a hand on his shoulder. Doug climbs into his lap, straddling him.

“Doug, Doug.” Mark takes Doug’s wrists in his hands. Doug feels a spasm of arousal. He wants Mark to grab him harder.

“What’s wrong? You’re getting a divorce… you’re all morose. You’re not even screwing anybody, are you. I can tell you’re not screwing Susan. I was joking about it with Carol, but I know you too well. If you were getting laid it would show.”

“Let’s not talk about our friend Susan like that, shall we?”

Doug kisses Mark. Mark’s mouth opens for him and Doug pushes his tongue in. He starts fumbling with Mark’s pants. Mark’s hands stop his, and he ducks his head away.

“Doug, please.” He sounds morally tormented, as usual. Doug can hear his blood rushing in his ears.

“I had a kid in the other week,” Doug mumbles. “He thought he was gay, he was terrified. Haleh thought I didn’t want to talk to him because I was uncomfortable with it. I wanted to tell her, do you know how many guys I’ve screwed? Five, including our own Mark Greene!”

“Doug, you are being _very_ loud…”

Mark’s hand cups his face and he knows it’s to comfort and quiet him. He hates it.

“How many for you, Mark?”

“You know the answer.”

“Tell me… I like to feel deviant. I like to feel inferior to you. Love it.”

“Just you, and it was a big mistake.”

“How big a mistake,” Doug says. His voice is a purr. He’s firing on all cylinders now, he is at his most beguiling. If he gets Mark into bed tonight he will have won something, he will have screwed the system. Thrown everything on its head. Restored the happy chaos.

“Very big. Doug, your head isn’t on straight right now. Sleep it off. You can sleep in my bed, even. I’ll have the couch.”

Doug keeps rubbing against him. Mark’s cock stiffens.

“Doug,” he says, warning.

“A mouth is a mouth. A hand is a hand. Are you or are you not hard for me?”

“I’m hard because you keep rubbing your thigh - Doug!”

Mark stands up abruptly, leaving Doug to thud unceremoniously to the floor. He sits in a daze.

“Come on, come on,” Mark says, taking him by the arm and pulling him up. “I’m taking you to bed, come on.”

“Take me to bed for real,” Doug says, getting close to his face. “Stop fighting me…”

They kiss again. Mark takes him by the hip. Doug feels a thrill in him. Mark’s glasses are knocked askew.

Mark stops it again, and glares at Doug. “If you force my hand, I will kick you out,” he whispers, righting his glasses.

“Admit you’re attracted to me. Admit it -”

“Why do you need that so much? Why is that so important to you? Doug, you’re my best friend, I love you. Why do you need everyone to be _in_ love with you?”

Doug’s arms fall to his sides. “I don’t,” he says hollowly. “I’m just interested in the truth.”

Mark ushers him to bed. He helps him undress and climbs into bed with him, behind him.

Doug pushes himself into Mark’s embrace, forcing him to be the big spoon. Instead of pushing him away, Mark complies. He reaches around him and strokes his arm.

“It’s okay,” Mark says, sounding sleepy. “It’s okay, Doug. We can talk tomorrow.”

“Maybe I won’t be here in the morning,” Doug mutters.

Mark laughs. “You will be. We’ll get breakfast, okay?”

“Okay… okay.”


End file.
